


Only Fools

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Tony Stark Doesn't Like Being Handed Things, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Loki hands Anthony a mug.





	Only Fools

Although Loki knew that it was pointless and maybe even a little bit unfair, he kept trying. He didn't even do it on purpose every time; sometimes he just forgot about his lover's pet peeve. To be fair, that only happened when Loki was either very distracted or half asleep. 

The latter was the case now. They had taken care of a little problem in a remote corner of the Andromeda Galaxy, and that little problem had still been big enough that Loki hadn't slept much during that whole ordeal. The whole team hadn't. Now that they were safe, the ship flying on autopilot, they had taken the better part of the last day to recover. Loki had woken up just a few minutes ago, and that only because Anthony had shuffled to the bedroom and then back to bed, yawning loud enough to pull Loki out of his slumber. After realizing that they had slept almost an entire day, they had grumbingly decided to stay awake, and Loki had volunteered to go and get tea for them. (Well, less volunteered than glaringly complied after Anthony had prodded him long enough.)

He teleported back to their cabin now, two mugs in his hands, and almost spilled some tea all over himself. Scowling at the mugs, he brought them over to Anthony, who had wrapped himself into a blanket and settled down on the sill in front of their window. It was big and round, a little curved; they had one of the best cabins of the entire ship. The other Revengers had let them have it only because it was a bit secluded from the other cabins, which was good because Loki and Anthony were known to get a bit loud in certain situations.

"Here," Loki murmured, offering Anthony one of the mugs while trying to balance his own. He had made them a bit too full, but he managed to sit down across from Anthony without spilling any tea.

"Thanks," Anthony said around a yawn, and wrapped his fingers around his mug.

And only then Loki noticed that Anthony had actually _ taken it. _

His own tea completely forgotten, Loki sat there and stared at his lover, his mouth hanging open rather dumbly. Loki's brain was still too tired to properly catch up with what had just happened, but he knew this much: Anthony had never taken _ anything _ Loki had tried to hand him. Loki had met only one person who was allowed to hand Anthony things (Rhodes) and had heard of just a single other (Miss Potts), and he had never really hoped that he himself might one day be the third. 

Oh, he had tried often enough, but Anthony had always just stared at whatever object Loki was offering at him, and he'd always looked uncomfortable and _ guilty _ enough that Loki had simply put the thing in front of him so Anthony could pick it up himself. They had never really spoken about that, even though Anthony had tried to explain a few times. He simply _ couldn't _ explain it, though, because he didn't really understand it himself. It was just how he was, just something he couldn't do, and Loki accepted that, he _ did, _but -

It made the lack of trust all too obvious, didn't it? And fine, maybe Loki didn't _ deserve _ any trust - only fools trusted somebody like him. He wasn't angry at Anthony because of it, had never been and would never be.

But he still couldn't help feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, every time Anthony hadn't taken what Loki had offered him. 

And now Anthony sat there, sipping his tea and watching the stars, as if he hadn't just done the single most remarkable thing. The most impossible, curious, _ foolish _ thing.

Trust.

It didn't take long until Anthony noticed Loki's staring. He looked at him and blinked a few times. The sleepy and peaceful look in his eyes quickly turned into concern.

"Loki? Are you okay?"

Loki only managed a nod. His eyes flickered from the mug in Anthony's hands to his brown eyes and back, and that for long enough that Anthony followed Loki's gaze.

"Oh," he said and then again, with a little more understanding, "_ Oh." _

Loki agreed with another nod.

"Well, that's. I mean. Look, I don't know what to say, I - _ really _, Loki, are you okay?"

"Fine," Loki breathed. "I'm perfectly fine."

Anthony looked at him for another moment, doubtful, then set his mug on the floor next to him. He shifted onto his knees and did the same with Loki's mug, then moved closer until he had to climb 

"I, uh," Anthony began, "I feel like I should apologize? I know it's - that it's been upsetting you, and I didn't mean to, you know, upset you, but -"

Loki shook his head and interrupted him by grasping his shirt and pulling him closer. "I'm fine," he said, and he really was. Gods, this wasn't just _ fine _ anymore, this already bordered on _ giddy. _

Anthony's hands came up to brush Loki's still disarrayed hair out of his face. "Still," he said.

Loki looked at him. Wouldn't get enough from looking at him anytime soon, probably. "Do you?" He asked, his voice quiet but urgent.

"Hm?"

Loki's grip on Anthony's shirt tightened just a bit. "Trust me?"

Anthony's eyes softened. He cupped Loki's face, already nodding. "Of _ course_, Loki," he whispered. "I trust you with my life. I'm sorry I -"

Loki shook his head again and wrapped his arms around Anthony, holding him tight against his chest. He pinched his eyes shut and breathing in his lover's scent, trying to calm down, trying to tell himself that this was nothing to lose his composure over. Except it absolute was.

Thankfully, Anthony didn't say anything. He just held Loki close in return, the warm weight of his body and his even breaths something to concentrate on. Something to hold onto, no matter what happened. 

They stayed like that for the longest while.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I add two words to get that word count? Yes.


End file.
